The leishmaniases are a group of diseases caused by protozoa of the genus Leishmania and affect many millions of people worldwide. In humans, infection with the parasite manifests either as a cutaneous disease caused mainly by L. major, L. tropica, and L. mexicana; as a mucocutaneous disease caused mainly by L. brasiliensis; or as a visceral disease caused mainly by L. donovani and L. chagasi. All leishmanial diseases are transmitted to their vertebrate hosts by phlebotomine sand flies, which acquire the pathogen by feeding on infected hosts and transmit them by regurgitating the parasite at the site of a subsequent blood meal (1).
While obtaining a blood meal, sand flies salivate into the host's skin. This saliva contains anticlotting, antiplatelet, and vasodilatory compounds that increase the hemorrhagic pool where sand flies feed (2, 3). Some of these components are additionally immunomodulatory. For example, the New World sand fly Lutzomyia longipalpis contains the 6.5-kD peptide, maxadilan, which is the most potent vasodilator known (4). Maxadilan additionally has immunosuppressive activities of its own (5), as do many persistent vasodilators such as prostaglandin E2 (6-8) and calcitonin gene-related peptide (9). Old World sand flies (who share a common ancestor with New World sand flies before the separation of the present tectonic plates, or about the time of irradiation of mammals) do not have maxadilan but instead use AMP and adenosine as vasodilators (10). Adenosine is also an immunomodulatory component, promoting the production of IL-10 and suppressing TNF-α and IL-12 in mice (11-13). Despite what is known about the role of sandfly saliva and disease transmission, much remains unknown, and an effective vaccine does not exist Thus, there is a need to prevent infection with the organisms that cause Leishmaniasis. The present invention provides nine major salivary proteins from the sand fly vector of L. major, P. papatasi, and the nucleic acids that encode them, a vaccine comprising the proteins and/or nucleic acids of the invention, and methods of producing an immune response in a subject to prevent Leishmaniasis.